really bro
by Auslly-all-the-way
Summary: when Ally moves to Miami she meets the moons. What happens when she falls for to of the brothers? witch one will she chose? read to find out plz u wont regret it. lots and lots of AUSLLY but not til later plz plz plz read
1. Chapter 1

_

Hi I m Ally Dawson .I just moved to Miami from New dad opened a store named sonic u were wondering its a music store.I play most instruments,but my favorite isthe now that u know who I am .

ALLY!Lester called from down stairs.

COMING!I called back while closing my song book and walking out of my room and down the stairs.

I was met by an unfamiliar family that I have never seen before,that I soon found out was the and Mimmi being the parents of Riker(he was really cute)Rocky,Rydel,and Austin(I could tell he was soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs the girl I knew as Rydel tackled me with a an hour of hanging out we all decided to go to the s a 5 minute walk and 2 minute car drive.I s gonna walk alone but then Austin decided he would keep me company.

Austin you don t have to walk with me if u don t want to.I said as I looked up at him.

No,no I want to and I cant let a pretty girl like u walk down this street aid adding a flirty wink.

U think I m pretty?I asked as I looked up at him

Ya and most of the guys at Marino will said as he looked down the side rest of the walk was awkward and quiet,but it didn t take long to get soon found the others at a table in the food court.

Austin s prov

I woke up this morning to my mom shaking me and telling me to get when I remembered we had to meet the new neighbors who just moved in down the street.

Hey said as he walked into my room.

Ya sure u can come replied as Riker rolled his eyes.

There is a girl your age but if she is cute I call it was Austins turn to roll his eyes.

We will replied as i pushed Riker out the door.i threw on a blue shirt, ripped jeans high tops to match and my training I fixed my hair and walked down stairs.

Are u guys ready to go?mom asks we all nod Riker more excited then the others.

line break(at allys)

We all piled out of the car and walked into there house just as a girl about my age walks down the Is wearing almost the same thing as me but for girls short shorts and her shirt says love on name was thoughts were interrupted by Riker saying,Ya she is cuts dibs.

May the best man win.I whispered back

o I replied in a cocky tone.

after we all introduced our selfs to ally we decided to watch a movie.I was on one side of ally and Riker was on the way through the movie Ally started to shiver.I was about to put my rm around her when I realized Riker already even rested her head on his shoulder.I felt something something .After the movie we decided to go to the a few hours we went back to alls

do u guys think I should continue 


	2. Chapter 2

**Riker's prov(at the mall)**

**When we all got to the mall we found a table to wait for Austin and Ally. I'm pissed that I'm the only one that can drive cause they got all that alone time. Austin always gets the girls and he always takes them on 2 dates then sleeps with them and then bam moves on. I mean when we go back to school tomorrow he wont talk to her. I just hope he doesn't use ally.**

**Hey you guys, Ally said with that beautiful smile of hers.**

**Hey, we all said back. We talked for a while but then the girls wanted to go shopping so I went with them and the guys went to look for girls. half way to one of the stores we ran into our friend Ellington. S he came with us, him and Rydel talked most of the time so I got to know Ally a lot better. Now I'm even more into her than I was before. After shopping for what seemed like hours. Mine and Ellington's hand were full of shopping bags and shoes. So we decided to go back to Ally's place. So we headed to the car and put all the bags in the back then went to look for the guys. After a while of searching we found Austin with his tongue down some girls throat. Ally looked a little shocked but me, Rydel, and Ellington weren't.**

**Wow, Austin another slut cant u just pick one already, Rydel yelled at her brother who just realized they were there.**

**Come on Austin we are gonna leave, I said as I pulled him so we could find the other guys.**

**Guys are you ready to go? Ally asked in her sweet voice.**

**sure, they all replied.**

**Rydel went with Ellington so Ally got to ride in the car and didn't have to walk with Austin. In a few minutes we were back to Ally's and so were Rydel and Ellington were two. So we decided to watch a movie. But half way through ally looked colde so I put my arm around her again like earlier. I got a wink from Rydel as Ally snuggled into my side I felt a tingle inside me and I know she felt it to. I also noticed Austin glaring at me. Oh well if he wasn't busy with the sluts he finds he might have her.**

**It's getting kinda late, Ellington pointed out after the movie. Are we still walking to school together tomorrow?**

**Ok we should probly go to, I said as I unwrapped my arms from around Ally, and ya we always do, Ally do u wanna walk with us?**

**I would love to, that is if u guys are ok with it, she said as she looked down.**

**ya we r ok with it, we all replied.**

**Ok guys see u in the morning then, she said with a smile.**

**Bye, I turned around about to walk out but ally grabbed my arm.**

**What no goodbye hug?she said as she fake pouted.**

**Haha sorry, I said as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in.**

**Ok thank you Riker, she said as she walked up the stairs.**

**As soon as I got to the car Rydel and the others started to ask me questions like are you two dating, do u like her, she totally likes you dude.**

**ok to answer your questions no, yes, and I hope, I replied as I started the car.**

**Riker I want her, Austin said with a glare.**

**You cant have her, she isn't a slut, Rydel yelled.**

**whatever, Austin said as he got out of the car. Tomorrow is gonna a long day I thought t myself as I layed in my bed.**

**Ally's prov(next day)**

**My alarm woke me at 6 today. So I took a shower and threw on my cookie monster shirt I tied it at the side so it didn't look to big.I put on jean shorts, blue high tops to match, and to top it off my cookie monster flat bill hat. I did a more natural look with my makeup. I herd a nock on the door so I grabbed phone and my bag and went to meet Rydel and the guys.**

**I opened the door to find Rydel wearing almosthe same thing as me but with animal and red high tops not blue.**

**Hey guys, I said shutting and locking the door behind me.**

**Hey, Riker said as he pulled me into a hug. I instantly hugged him back. I will admit that I like him.**

**Ok love birds break it up we haveo get to school, she said th a wink. We all made small talk till we got to school.**

**I will see u guys at lunch I have to find the office, I said about to walk away.**

**I will take u there, Rydel said linking arms with me and basically dragging me there.**

**After we got my schedule and locker combo, Ryel show me to my locker.**

**I will be right back we have all the same classes so I will take u after I get my book, she said as she walked away.**

**I turned around and started putting books in my looker. I was interrupted when I heard footsteps and a guy say finally a hot new girl. I turned around and came face to face with 3 attractive guys, that I'm guessing were football players cause they were wearing varsity jackets. **

**I'm Trent this is Dallas, and Cody, he said**

**Hi I'm Ally, I said as I turned back to my lock and continued putting books away.**

**Have u ever thought of being a cheer leader they need a new captain cause Cassidy moved, Dallas asked.**

**I was captain at my old school when are try outs. I said turning back around.**

**I will talk to Kira and then tell u at lunch, they said before walking away. a little later Rydel showed up and we went to math**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Austin and ally cause if I did this fan fiction story would be what was happening.**

**ally's prov(math class)**

As soon as me and Rydel got to math she went to her spot when I talked to the teacher. She told me to sit at the second desk in the back. I'm so glad its right behind Rydel, and also that Dallas guy that talked to me in the hall, and Austin on my other. As soon as I sat down I felt eyes on me both Dallas and Austin were looking at me.

Yes? I asked super confused.

I just cant get use to sitting next to a pretty girl like u. Austin said as he winked at me.

Um okay?I said as I pulled out my binder.

O no we finally get a cute new girl and she has to be a nerd. Dallas said while shaking his head looking.

I'm not a nerd I just want it to look like I'm paying attention so she doesn't call on me, I replied in a duh tone.

That is a really smart thing to do, but I bet it wont work. Austin said.

We will see, I said laying my head down on my desk daydreaming.

**lunch(writing about classes is so boring)**

As me and Rydel walked to lunch she had to stop at her locker and I had to two so I told her to meet me at mine when she was done. I was at my locker not paying any attention until someone tapped me on the shoulder and made me turn around. As soon as I turned around I came face to face with Riker.

Oh my gosh Riker u freaked me out, I said as I held my hand over my heart while hoping to get it to beat normal again.

Ha ha sorry Ally, are u ready to go to lunch.

Yea I was just about to go but I was waiting for Rydel.

Are u gonna sit with her and her friends or me and my friends.

I would rather hang with guys then girls so much less drama, but I cant ditch Ry.

She wont mind lets wait till she gets here then we can ask Ry.

Ask me what. Rydel asked as she walked up to us.

Can I steal Ally away for lunch, plz plz plz plz.

Ugh fine u can take my bff just this once.

thank u Ry ur the best. He said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the cafeteria. After we got our food I followed Riker over to the table Riker sits at.

hey guys.

hey, they all Replied.

I sat down right beside Riker and they all looked at me.

um Riker are u gonna tell use who ur beautiful friend is?

O ya I almost forgot guys this is Ally Ally that's the Guys, Max, Carlos, James, Kendal, and Logan.(imagine BTR and max from rags;)

hi guys.

hey, so are u new here?

I was about to answer but was interrupted by Dallas, Trent, and Cody.

Hey Ally we talked to Kira and she asked if today after school works for u? Trent said

Ya that sounds great.

Cool I will tell said before strutting off.

what was that about? Riker asked.

O I'm gonna try out to be a cheer leader.

O ok so u ain't gonna sit here anymore. James asked with a sad look on his face.

Of course I'm still gonna sit here even if I make it u guys are my Friends.

O thx Ally, max repied with a charming smile.

We all made small talk for the rest of lunch. So I learned more about the school and the people I should stay away from. Mean girl #1 was Kira she seems like a real bitch from what they told me and they said no one likes her she is only popular because she is rich and a slut. Yay cant wait to try out for the squad. The only reason im going to is so I can show people that just because u are popular u don't have to be a bitch, and or a slut like most of like.

**After school(sorry cant deal with classes I will later on tho)**

rydel and the guys all met me at my locker after school including max, James, Carlos, Kendal, and wanted to all go to the mall but I told them about try outs so I told them I would meet with them after so they left but Austin stayed to watch try outs. He is popular so he was allowed in. Strange thing is that I wasn't nerves at all I didn't mind if I made it or not. Anyways there was like 5 other girls and they seemed like sluts and the football players were there and they kept winking at them. I thought it was super funny when they started to walk over but ignored the girls completely and walked straight over to me.

Are u nerves at all. they asked when they walked up to me.

No not really im pretty sure those girls cant do anything but flirt with u guys.

they all laughed at that, ya u are probly right well we r gonna go to the mall do u wanna meet up with us after.

I was gonna hang with other people but I will hang with u guys if I see u there.

ok fair enough, good luck Ally. they all walked away I earned many glares from the other girls, but I just shrugged them off. Time to start yay.

**after try outs**

I made it I cant believe I made it. Not really I wasn't shocked the others were horrid. they couldn't follow the moves as they kept falling. Also because I'm so light I'm the I better go meet them at the mall now.


	4. AN

**hey guys I really really really like to write this story, but idk if u guys like to read it. can u guys plz plz plz tell me if I should continue or not. or even just what I should work on. plz and thank you**


End file.
